1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transportation device having a brake device, and more particularly to a simple transportation device such as a skateboard like transportation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simple transportation devices such as a bicycle and a motorcycle have a brake that can be operated by hand, and rider applies the brake by holding a lever with his or her hand.
There has known a skateboard on whose board (deck) supported by rollers riders (users) can put their feet, and which they can advance in a desired direction keeping their balance. This type of skateboard does not have a brake being operated by hand.
Simple transportation devices are being developed which can be used as personal transportation means or sport apparatus or leisure equipment. Such as a transportation equipment like a skateboard on which a drive device like an engine is mounted, for example, is under developed, and which is thereby enabled to run automatically and easily even on a plane. And a transportation equipment having a frame of simple structure on which an engine is mounted, and which is thereby enabled to run automatically. For such transportation devices to be used safely, the devices should preferably have a brake device.
An object of this invention is to provide a transportation device having a safe brake device of simple structure appropriate for those simple transportation devices. An another object of this invention is to provide a transportation device having a brake device which can prevent the transportation device from running uncontrollably. And hence to keep the safety even when the rider should leave unwillingly and/or unexpectedly from the transportation device by failing in shifting their weight or in operating and the like.